


Dreams

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [181]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Antilles comes for a  visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Wedge winced as Tycho stood up and saluted him, “General Antilles, sir, it’s good to see you again.” The Alderaanian was nothing if not appropriately formal when the situation called for it.

“Relax Tycho, and call me Wedge. It would be nice to be treated like a person instead of a rank for a while, and you know I don’t stand on décor when I don’t have to. Sit, it’s your office after all.” Wedge took the chair opposite the desk and slumped into it.

“Sure, Wedge. Want me to call the others or are you going to see them in the lounge later?” Tycho sat, a little more stiffly, and leaned over his desk. “Or are you here to make my fondest dreams come true?”

“Fondest dreams? Have a poetical type in the Rogues now?” Wedge smirked, scratching his knee.

“One of those, yep. I was hoping you were here to take Wes and Hobbie away and put them someplace else. Or maybe you could come back and take over as the commanding officer for the Rogues again. Either way I wouldn’t have to deal with their antics anymore. Not officially.”

Wedge laughed, “Sorry, I am not doing either of those things. You are stuck with them until they decide to retire. Which means, until you retire I guess.”

“They are driving me crazy. Wes is corrupting every new recruit we get, and Hobbie has been telling them depressing stories. Two of the younger flight officers came to me last week to request transfers, while crying. Crying, Wedge, and you know I don’t like to deal with crying.” Tycho sighed and hit his head on his desk for a moment before looking back up and scowling at his friend. “Can I shoot them?”

“Umm, let’s see. No. If you had shot them and claimed it was an accident, then you might have gotten away with it, but since you mentioned the desire to me, I’m sorry to say that I would have to speak up at the inquest.” Wedge laughed, “Assign them to a horrible mission. I actually have one that would separate them from the Rogues for a couple weeks. I need a third to go with them though. I’m betting that you don’t want to take that spot.”

“Not even if I were the only choice. I can send Corran.” Tycho suddenly grinned, “He has been annoying me lately too, so that will be perfect.”


End file.
